Two Hearts Bound By Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sage and Macy go on their first date. Co-written with Steelcode and Redbat132 and a birthday story for Steelcode. :)


****Another collaboration between Steelcode, Redbat132, and myself and a birthday story for Steelcode. Here you go, Amigo! Happy Birthday! :)****

 ** **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Macy, Gliss, Cindy Monroe, Hank Monroe, and Tommy belong to Redbat132. I only own Rachel.****

* * *

 ** **Two Hearts Bound By Love****

It was a quiet evening. Inside a certain Brunette's house, Macy was getting ready for her first ever date with Sage. Her parents were out of the house, which left her in charge. Thankful, Macy already asked for the Grant Mansion aliens to look after her stepbrother while out on her special evening.

"Okay, Macy, this is it. Tonight is going to go well," she told herself when looking at the mirror. "There's no need to get nervous. You've faced way worse situations before. You took on street thugs, alien wannabes, and faced both High school and College pigs. If you can handle them, you can handle a little date...Even though you have never been on one before or went out with someone you actually liked, for once."

The Brunette groaned, lowering her head and covering her face with both hands. She had no idea why this is becoming such a big deal. Macy wasn't the type of person to feel so under pressure in something ridiculous as a date. But, somehow, she was.

"What am I going to do? What if something goes wrong? What if I do something stupid in front of him? What if he hates the gift I made? Or worse, what if he realizes that I'm not the perfect girl he was expecting?!" Macy asked herself in complete panic.

Meanwhile, at the Grant Mansion, Sage stared down at the collection of shirts on his bed. His room looked like his closet had thrown up all over it.

"Come on, dude. How come a little date is making it so hard to pick a stupid shirt?" Sage groaned. "Oh, right, because it's your first date with the most amazingly beautiful girl in the world and you want to make the best impression ever."

Sage looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He had already chosen dark blue jeans with black boots and a black belt. His hair was cleaned up and slightly spiked up. However, at that moment, he wasn't looking at his clothes. He was looking at the scars that littered his slightly muscular frame.

"What does a girl like her see in a guy like me?" Sage asked himself.

* * *

"What does a guy like Sage see in a girl like me?" Macy asked herself. "Ugh! What was I thinking?!"

Completely upset, Macy plopped face first on her bed. While sulking, a small female turtle with a black bow on her head crawled toward the distressed Brunette. Her name was Gliss, and she was Macy's pet turtle. Macy has had her since she was 7 years old. She believes that Gliss was a good listener and the only one who understood her owner and vice versa. The female turtle went up to Macy and snuggled her head on Macy's hand, as if telling her "There, there. It's okay."

"Oh, Gliss, this is awful! My first date with Sage is gonna be a disaster! Maybe I should cancel," Macy said, lifting her head until her chin rested on the bed, keeping her disappointed eyes on her turtle.

In response, Gliss glared while biting on her owner's finger.

"Ow!" Macy shouted, finally getting up on her feet and waving her bitten finger around to control the pain. "You could have just said no!" she argued.

Now Gliss had a face that said, "Stop being such a wimp! Sage likes you as yourself. You'll never know unless you give this date a try."

Sighing, Macy half-smiled and replied, "As always, Gliss, you're right. I'm glad to have a friend like you.

"Just helping out my best human friend around," Gliss' face responded with a proud smile.

Macy picked Gliss up and placed her on a small bed that was next to the Brunette's nightstand desk. "Let me get you some more leaves," she offered her turtle companion before petting on her little head and leaving her room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Grant Mansion..._

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Sage turned to his door and sighed, "It's open," he called out.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing his father and Blitzwolfer. Sighing heavily, Sage sat down on the floor with his back resting on the edge of his bed.

"Well, looks like we came at the right time," Blitzwolfer said, sitting down beside Sage.

"What's wrong, son?" Whampire asked, resting a hand on his knee.

"Other than thinking I've made a huge mistake and feel like I'm totally out of Macy's league, not much," Sage grumbled, as he rested his head on his knees.

"Why would you say that, bro?" Blitzwolfer asked.

"Look at me! I'm a scarred mess! Plus, I'm not even the same species as her. What could a girl as utterly fantastic as Macy want with a mutt like me?" The shapeshifter asked, getting up and looking at himself

Whampire stood up and walked behind his son. "She sees a soul that has warmed her heart. One who will stand by her side, more loyal and caring than any canine could be. That's who Macy sees," he said.

Sage sighed. "Why is it I can never argue with you when you make so much sense?"

Whampire chuckled. "Because I'm your father and I'll always make sense. Now, let's pick out a shirt so you can go meet your date."

Blitzwolfer held out a grey long sleeve shirt and Sage's jean jacket along with his normal black leather bracelets. "This will be fine. Don't forget your gift, as well," the alien wolf gently reminded him.

Sage smiled, quickly putting the clothes on before grabbing the leather drawstring bag and placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Thanks, guys. I promise to be home by 10:30, Dad, but I'll call if I'm going to be late."

"Have fun," Whampire chuckled, as he watched his son bolt out of the room.

* * *

"Here are your leaves, Gliss. Hope you like them," Macy replied, holding a bowl of her pet's favorite food.

Once the bowl was settled down, Gliss started munching away. Just watching her eat made Macy smile.

"Maybe I am being silly about all of this. Sage is a great guy who looks after his friends and family. Including me. And he has helped me and my brother get out of tough situations for the past month. There's nothing to worry about," Macy replied.

Gliss just nodded her head while continuing her leafy meal.

Just then, she heard the doorbell rang. Macy yelped and began panicking again. "AHHH! He's here! I got to go!" She quickly ran out of her room for five seconds until she came back to get something from her drawer. "Right! The present! I almost forgot about Sage's surprise! Okay, I'll be back at 10:30! See ya when I get back, Gliss!" Macy rapidly said, putting the gift inside her jacket pocket and ran.

The sight of the situation just made the turtle shake her head and have a deadpan face saying, "So much for not worrying."

Sage shifted uncomfortably on the porch, rubbing the back of his leg with his boot, occasionally fixing his non-existent collar on his shirt or adjusting his jacket.

"Come on, dude. Man up! It's just like any other night. Just having fun with a friend. Who happens to be a girl. Who happens to be a very good-looking girl...Okay, enough with the inner monologue! I'm driving myself nuts." He shook his head, just as the door opened up, revealing the girl he loved.

Sage's mouth dropped open at seeing her. "Wow."

Macy stepped out wearing a white shirt that had black, silver, and grey claw-scratched patterns all over, a sleeveless black jacket, black jeans, and red sneakers. Her accessories were a black strap-like bracelet on her left wrist, black leather fingerless biker gloves, and tiny black hoop earrings. Even had a black beanie accustomed with a stitched white skull on both sides.

"Hey, Sage. Sorry for the long wait, I was busy chatting with my pet turtle, Gliss. Ugh, I mean, came out of the bathroom! I mean-You look great!" Macy replied, totally panicking on the inside.

Sage smiled. "Thanks. So, needed advice like I did about this dating thing, huh?" He leaned against one of the columns of the porch, his hands in his pockets.

"What?! Me!? Taking advice on dating from a reptile? Course not! You must take me as some desperate weirdo or insane person! Nope, not me! Hehe, totally sane!" She chuckled nervously, continued panicking while giving a fake smile and rubbing the back of her short brown hair on her head.

"Macy, come on, it's me. I don't judge, remember?" He said, giving a smile. "So, what did Gliss say that helped you?"

"Um, she doesn't talk. I just have a way of understanding her from what her eyes and the expressions on her face say," Macy honestly said while looking down in embarrassment with her cheeks slowly turning red. "Anyway, Gliss told me that I should just be myself and not psych myself out on my very first date with you."

"Sounds like Gliss should join my father in the business of motivational speaking," the boy said calmly. "Dad said to me basically the same thing."

"Seriously?! You were nervous about this date, too!? Why? You're the bravest and most good-hearted guy I know," Macy questioned, slightly surprised on knowing Sage having the same dilemma as her.

"Yeah, and you're a beautiful, fantastic girl that's way out of my league," he said, looking down at his boots. "Most girls want the bad boy type, not ones with baggage like I have."

"Sage, I'm not like any of those girls. If anything, they're complete airheads who don't see how an amazing guy you are, instead of being blinded by how snobby, shallow bad boys look on the outside," she reasoned while placing a hand on his cheek and lifted his head to be eye level with hers. "I don't judge people by how they appear. I judge them by how they act. And so far, you're the only one who proved to be all good on both inside and out."

Sage smiled. "I just can't win an argument with you, can I?" He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers.

Macy closed her eyes while chuckling. "Not yet, so far," she said.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," a new male voice broke the moment. Sage looked over spotting a man and a woman in the driveway.

The man appeared to have a slender and muscular body, lightly tanned skin, light brown hair, and blues eyes. He also wore black glasses and a wedding ring on his right hand. His outfit was a blue business shirt barely showing in a khaki colored trench coat, dark blue pants, and dark brown leather shoes.

As for the woman, she appeared slender, as well, white skin, long reddish blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Her outfit was a violet blouse, light jeans, and brown ankle boots. She even had a ring on her finger, too.

Although Sage seemed unfamiliar with these people, the brunette knew exactly who they were.

"Mom! Dad! You're here early!" Macy exclaimed in shock, not believing that her parents are here and that she was in trouble. "It's, uh, not what it looks like."

"Really, Macy? Seems like we made it just in time," Macy's father, Hank, said while walking up further.

Sage straightened up, taking his hands out of his pockets and giving a friendly smile.

"And it looks like you're going out on a date with this young man we haven't seen before," Macy's mother, Cindy, added while looking at Sage with her hazel eyes.

"...Okay, it is what it looks," Macy admitted, sighing in defeat. "Mom, Dad, this is Sage. Sage, these are my parents."

"Sage Jocklin. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe. Tommy and Macy have told me a lot about you. I'm sorry for showing up here and surprising you this evening. I was hoping to take Macy out on a small night excursion tonight," Sage said, shaking each of their hands politely while introducing himself.

"Oh, you're Sage! I was wondering who Macy was talking to on the phone when Tommy ran away from school that day. She mentioned your name a lot and I assumed it must have been a friend of hers in college. Never realized it was more than that," Cindy said, smirking at her daughter.

Sage blushed a little. "Um, we only just recently agreed to go a bit further, ma'am," he replied, swallowing a lump in his throat as he felt Macy father's eyes on him. "Uh, how...how are you like Staybrook, Sheriff Monroe, sir?" He asked as he glanced at Macy for a little help.

Macy just raised her hands in defense and shook her head, as if saying, "Don't look at me, I didn't plan this."

"So far, it's been pretty good. Although the crime is not as rowdy as the ones back in New York, I still enjoy my new job here. Helps me make sure innocent lives don't get hurt around these parts. And that my daughter and son are safe from any strangers that try to do pull anything funny with them while I'm around," Hank answered, keeping a stern look on him.

"Dad, Sage isn't a stranger. He lives at the Grant Mansion where Tommy and I keep visiting after school. You even met his dad, uncle, and grandfather when they turned in Sage's abused biological father, once," Macy finally said, defending him.

"Sir, to be honest to the Man above, I hold no accounts of wrong. None of my family do. My great-uncles, the Jocklin brothers, are highly respectable men, and I'm honored to be taken in by their niece and to be raised into a respected family. I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner, but I'm here now, and I would like to get to know you and your wife, as well as I hope you would want to get to know me," Sage said, calmly looking Macy's father straight in the eyes.

After a few moments of staring, Hank burst out laughing. "I must say, Sage, I am a little surprised that my daughter actually started dating. She's usually very picky and not so acquainted with any of the boys at her school. But I will admit, Macy seemed to have found a very good one. Any boy who seems terrified of me yet is respectful is okay in my book," he replied.

"Not to mention has no tattoos, make-up, piercings, streaks, or anything a typical horrible, bad boy would have. My husband and I always want what's best for our baby girl by keeping her safe from anyone who could be a bad influence in turning our own daughter into an outlawed delinquent," added Cindy, whom was taking a closer look at Sage for any signs of being a bad boy.

"Mom, Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Macy groaned while face palming.

Sage smiled pulling Macy close. "Hey, it's how they show their care. Believe me, my mom, dad, uncle, and grandfather all gave me their two cents so I don't make an idiot of myself. Besides, I care about your parents' opinions, but yours is what is most important."

After hearing him say that, Macy felt a lot better.

"So, how did you two meet each other?" asked Cindy, whom seemed very interested on the story behind Sage and her daughter.

This caused Macy's heart to beat rapidly and her blood to run cold. She couldn't just tell her parents that she, Tommy, and her friends left in the middle of the night and ended up in a mansion full of aliens. They'll flip as much as hearing about her secret streetfighter ego, Black Rebel. Which they don't know about, either.

Sage, however, didn't miss a beat.

"We met in town when you first visited. Tommy and his friends, along with Macy, ran into some of our not so friendly residents and I was walking by to hear the trouble. I'm well known in martial arts but kindly stated that if the so-called gentlemen didn't step off, there would be consequences. They heeded my advice, after a few graceful dodges and them tripping all over themselves as they left. I brought them to my place where they made fast friends with my family," Sage answered, giving a subtle smirk at Macy.

Macy placed a hand gently to her mouth, lightly chuckling, though she was grateful to Sage. He did tell her folks the truth as that was how they had met.

"So where exactly are you taking our daughter?" Hank asked calmly.

"Just to a spot I found. Really pretty this time a night with the full moon above. Very safe to get to," Sage explained calmly taking hold of Macy's hand.

"And when do you plan on bringing her back?" Cindy further questioned in a calm way.

"10:30 pm, sharp." Macy answered.

"My parents told me to be back at the same time. So, it might be earlier. However, if we have problems or you need to get ahold of us both, Macy and I have our cells. If you need mine, Tommy is at the Grant Mansion right now, and my mom and dad are home so they can help," Sage said, sounding very responsible.

"...Okay, then. You two are free to go," Hank answered. Before letting them leave, he went up to Sage and quietly said, "I'll be keeping a very close eye on you, mister. And if you try to hurt my baby girl, I will hunt you down like a dog," he threatened, keeping a stern look on the young boy.

"Yes, sir. However, sir, I would sooner get shot by you then hurt Macy," the shapeshifter admitted honestly.

Macy's father chuckled at that response. "Just make sure she gets home in time," he said with a smirk, liking the young man already.

"I'll call, even if we're going to be a minute late. I promise," Sage said as he walked over to his Jeep and opened the shotgun door for Macy.

"Thank you, Sage," Macy said while taking her seat, impressed by his immaculate manners.

"You're welcome," he said, before rounding the front and climbing into the driver's seat, buckling up and carefully reversing; showing how careful a driver he was until Macy's house was out of sight.

After he was sure they were clear, Sage let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Geez, Mace, your dad nearly gave me a run for my money there!" He exclaimed before chuckling.

"I know. He can be very overprotective, sometimes. Especially with me. And don't get me started on Mom. She can be very curious about everyone's life. Guess that's part of being a psychologist when learning about the root of a person's problems. I'm sorry you had to meet them like this," Macy said, feeling kind of embarrassed about her parents.

Sage shook his head. "Hey, it's all good. Plus, there are positives. One, they seemed to semi approve of me and two, your dad didn't outright shoot me," he said.

"True. Hopefully they'll warm up to you. Mostly my dad. He can be slightly hotheaded and aggressive when someone messes with the people he cares for."

The young man chuckled. "Sounds like our families share that in common. You know, Aunt Rachel has the record for showing how tough she can be when it comes to her family."

Macy chuckled. "I think I figured that out on the first day we met. Speaking of which, where exactly are we going tonight?"

Sage smiled. "Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you," he said teasingly.

Though still curious, she let it slide, gazing out the window as they drove.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sage pulled onto a dirt road and parked the sound of rushing water nearby. Unbuckling, the teen hopped out and walked over, opening Macy's door.

"Such a gentlewolf," she said, getting off the car.

He chuckled. "Just an old southern soul, ma'am. Now we have a small walk. Then we begin the adventure."

"Can't wait."

Slowly, they hiked down the darkened trail. Macy's hand was on Sage's shoulders as the shapeshifter could see in the dark. Luckily, the trip soon came to an end as they came clear of the woods, coming upon a large waterfall where the full moon cresting its rise.

Macy's eyes grew wide with amazement when seeing this incredible landscape. "Whoa," was all she could say.

"And this is only the beginning. Come on. We need to go to that log by its side," Sage said, pulling Macy behind him.

"All right. Lead the way, Wolf Boy," she giggled.

"Okay. So, it's a bit of a teetering act, but it's pretty quick." Sage said, going first, across the log and landing on the stone ground behind the waterfall. "Come on, Black Rebel. I got you."

Thinking this was going to be fun, Macy crossed the log. Before the log would reach the other end, she jumped and made a forward flip while making a perfect landing on her feet. "I had it under control. But thanks," she said, smirking.

Sage smirked. "My love is light on her feet but knows how to use them. Okay, now I want you to close your eyes and I'm going to carry you."

Although reluctant, Macy trusted Sage and closed her eyes.

The young man smiled, picked his girlfriend up into a bridal carry, and began walking down the dark passage, the sound of his boots against the stone floor being the only audible sound. The wolf looked down at Macy, smiling. She was perfect. Tough yet caring. Gentle yet firm. Yes, she was perfect.

A few more minutes passed before Sage stopped, placing Macy on her feet. "Alright, open them," he said.

Once she did, Macy gasped and could not believe her eyes. In front of her was a beautiful valley with a small stream and a lone oak tree in the middle. The valley was a perfect circle with the moon right over, head casting rays of light down into the valley making the oak tree glimmer almost like its Winter. Wildflowers of all sorts dance as a small breeze drifts through the valley. The moon acts like an overhead making it seem as bright as day so very easy to see.

Macy felt like she was in another realm or planet instead of Earth. "Sage...This place looks gorgeous!" She finally said.

"I discovered it when I first came to this town. I named it the Lunar Meadow. What do you think?" He said, hopping down from the rock to the grass that was a few feet below.

"It's the perfect name for this place. But don't tell my brother because he hates when someone beats him to naming objects or people. It's one of the many things he enjoys doing since discovering I was Black Rebel," Macy joked, holding back her laughs on that statement.

Sage chuckled. "Will do. You're the only person I've shown this place to. I thought this could be our secret place. A place for either of us to seek refuge if we feel we're in danger."

"That's actually pretty smart. And I'm so glad you showed me this, Sage. Lunar Meadow feels like a mini paradise."

Sage smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's a very restful place. But come on, one more surprise for us," he said, helping her down and moving towards the lone oak tree. Arriving at the massive tree, Sage motioned for Macy to look around it.

The Brunette was, once again, amazed on Sage's next surprise. In her view, there was a checkered blanket with hamburgers, apples, and a pecan pie resting on top. "Now this is a perfect date," she said.

"You sure you weren't looking forward to a fancy restaurant, a horror movie where you get scared and cuddle close to me?" Sage asked playfully, handing her a burger as he leaned against the tree.

"Pfft, come on. You should know by now that I'm not like any of those other girls. I'm more of an easy-going kind of gal," Macy answered, smirking while taking the burger and folding her arms.

"So, a quiet cabin in the woods with an open fire and hot chocolate would be your kind of snow filled day?" He asked, picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"You bet. It's my kind of S'mores to roast and eat," she winked.

"Good to know," Sage said, calmly enjoying his food.

While enjoying her burger, Macy couldn't help but noticed her wolf boyfriend fidgeting a little. "Something wrong, Sage?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Huh? Oh, me?! Sure! As fit as a fiddle," he said giving a large fake smile.

"Dude, I know that look anywhere. It's the same one I just used last night," she placed a hand on his. "Sage, you can tell me what's bothering you."

Sage sighed before scooting closer towards her. "Macy, I...Well...Well, I wanted to tell you that I've never been so happy. My past years have been like a living nightmare until I found my home and met you. And...Well, I wanted to show you just how much that meant to me."

Slowly, Sage reached under his jacket and pulled out a purple and turquoise drawstring bag, gently placing it into Macy's cupped hands.

Pulling the bag open, Macy reached inside, finding a triple braided turquoise, purple, and black cord wrapped around a small semi clear bottle.

"The bottle contains some of my fur. Bathe it in moonlight and it will cure injuries and take away pain when rubbed on your skin. It will also allow me to find you if you find yourself in trouble. Just squeeze the bottle and I'll find you," he explained, calmly.

Macy couldn't help but smile, nearly close to tearing up. "I...I don't know what to say, except...Thank you, Sage. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me!" She said, leaning close to give him a hug.

It was true. It was the best gift because it came from her boyfriend's heart, something that made her love him more.

Sage accepted the hug gratefully. "You're welcome. Here, let me help you put it on."

Carefully, Sage took the ends of the necklace and reached behind Macy's neck and carefully tied them off to where the bottle rested carefully over her heart. "Right where it belongs."

Macy held the bottle with her right palmed hand, gratefully admiring it. "You said it, Wolf Boy. Oh! That reminds me! Here's your present!" The Brunette exclaimed while reaching to her jacket pocket to reveal a box wrapped in starry midnight colored wrapping paper with a double silver ribbons tied together and a wolf sticker on it. "I just hope you like it," she shyly said, handing it to Sage.

Sage smiled. "You didn't have to do that," he said, giving her a loving look.

Carefully, he untied the ribbon and undid the wrapping paper, revealing a black leather case. Gently lifting it, Sage found a black leather collar inside trimmed with silver. Taking it out, Sage looked at it, finding an inscription on the inside.

Sage read aloud the silver inscription. " _'Only a true Wolf would fall in love with the Moon.'_ Macy, this is beautiful. And I can tell this is special. Is there something different about this leather?" He asked looking and feeling the soft leather collar.

"I might have asked for a little help from you dad and uncles to get the materials I was looking for," Macy answered, rubbing her head sheepishly. "The best part is, it can expand and change whenever you shift into your wolf form."

Sage was stunned. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Macy. I kind of asked my grandfather for help with yours, as well. He used an ancient Vladat trick so the cord and bottle won't break. Only you or I can take it off."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Guess your dad was right. When it comes to special projects, we shouldn't be afraid to ask for help," she chuckled, hugging him back.

Sage nodded, releasing the hug. "Will you do the honors?" He asked, offering the collar to her.

Nodding, Macy placed the collar around Sage's neck. "So... how does it feel?" She asked, hoping it was okay and that it wouldn't give him a flashback of his former life.

Sage turned his head and rolled his shoulders. "It's different, but I like it. I don't feel controlled. I feel calm with it on. Thank you, Macy," he said honestly.

"You're welcome, Sage. I made sure that this collar wouldn't be so hard around you and be breathable around your neck," she explained, relieved that he liked the gift and that he was okay with it.

He smiled before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. "Thank you, my moon."

"Anything for my wolf," she said, blushing while kissing him back.

Sage smiled as a deep growl-like purr emanated from his chest and he kissed Macy once more.

* * *

After their wonderful evening, the two teens made it back to the Monroe house where Sage dropped off Macy. They walked until they were near the house and sat on the porch.

"Well, Sage, I think it's safe to say that this was the best first date we ever had," Macy said, watching the night sky.

Sage nodded. "Definitely worth another go. And maybe a third," he said, smiling at her.

"I'll say. At first, I was terrified about something going wrong on this date. But after what I just experienced, I don't feel scared anymore," Macy admitted, lightly blushing.

Sage nodded. "I admit, I was halfway thinking about cancelling on you. But now, I don't know what I was so freaked out about. Seems silly now."

"Same here. At least your cancelling idea didn't end up getting your finger chomped by a reptile with a persuasive attitude," she told him while lifting her turtle-munched finger, chuckling.

Giving a soft smile, Sage leaned forward and kissed the bite mark, slowly going down to the hand. "Better?" He asked, looking up from Macy's hand.

"Very," she answered, smiling back.

Slowly, they both leaned forward for another kiss.

"Eh hem."

Sage bolted upright and onto his feet like he had been electrocuted when he spotted Macy's father in the doorway. Macy blinked in surprise before seeing her father behind her.

"I see you two are back from your little date," Hank replied, keeping a stern face with a slight smirk and folding his arms. "And it's past a certain girl of mine's bedtime."

"Dad, I'm not a little baby anymore," Macy groaned while getting back up and walking inside. She turned to Sage, smiling, "See you around, Sage."

"Goodnight, Macy. Goodnight, Sheriff Monroe," Sage said giving a wave before heading for his Jeep and pulling out.

Once he left, Macy closed the door with her parents staring at her.

"So, how was your date?" Hank asked calmly, still had his arms crossed.

"It was fine, Dad," Macy shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Tell us everything! Where did you go? What happened?" Cindy questioned with excitement, cupping her daughter's cheeks.

"Just hanging out at a natural place where we had an evening picnic and enjoyed each other's company," she managed to say with her face lightly squished.

Just then, Cindy noticed something around Macy's neck. "What's this?" she asked, after letting go of her daughter's face and picked up the necklace with her fingers.

"A little gift Sage gave me during out picnic," Macy answered, smiling at the memory.

"Oh, my goodness! I can't believe it! My little cub is growing up so fast!" The mother squealed, now hugging her daughter in a tight bear hug.

"Mom, it's not a big deal! Enough of the hugs!" She complained, completely trapped while feeling super embarrassed.

"Oh, no. You're never too old for hugs," Hank said while coming in to hug both Macy and his own wife. "And no matter what, you'll always be our tough, little cub."

Blushing madly, Macy finally said with a smile, "And you'll always be my mama bear and papa bear."

"But I'm still watching that Sage boy. One false move, and he's so going behind bars," warned Hank in a teasing way.

"Dad!" Macy scolded, lightly chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sage had taken a spot in the woods where he could see Macy's house. He smiled calmly as he shifted into is wolf form, tilting his ears as he searched for Macy's voice, her heart beat. Tonight had been amazing. Macy truly cared for him as much as he did for her. Glancing up at the full moon above his head, Sage bared his fangs, standing as an Alpha.

"I swear on my fangs, Mother, I will protect my family and my love with my life," he thought to himself till the sound of Macy's window opening caught his attention.

After dealing with her crazy parents, Macy went to her room and decided to get some fresh air. After opening the window, she brought her pet turtle, placed her on the window edge, and then sat down while watching the sky.

"Tonight was magical, Gliss. I am so glad that you convinced me not to back down. If I hadn't done it, I'd probably miss out on every amazing moment with the best wolf guy in the world," she said.

Gliss had a smirk, as if saying, "I told you that you were getting worked up over nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to gloat," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Still, whenever I'm close to him, I always feel safe. It's like even though we're miles apart, I feel as if he's standing right next to me. With or without the necklace," Macy held on to the mini bottle with Sage's fur close to her chest and smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

Seeing Macy's silhouette in the window, Sage smiled as he felt his heart pound to a stronger beat. Wagging his tail, Sage took a deep breath, making a perfect 'o' with his mouth and release a deep howl that drifted down to the houses below.

"I love you, my moon," Sage thought as he called out, his heart pounding with love and protection.

Hearing a howl in the night, Macy opened her eyes and looked up. Although she couldn't see him, the Brunette knew who it was and smiled.

"I love you, too, my wolf," she spoke quietly, feeling love for him fill her heart.

The turtle couldn't help but smile at her owner, thinking to herself. _"My owner truly is lucky to find the perfect match of her love life. Can't wait to see where this story goes. No doubt it will be fun."_

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Steelcode! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave Steelcode, Redbat132, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
